1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to caps and visors.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps and visors are usefuil for protecting the wearers eyes from sunlight and have become very popular in recent years. Such caps and visors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,640, Des. 367,158 and Des. 358,248.